


The Cursed Ice

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts A Mystery
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: in which a young girl wants to find her brother and get through her schooling without any trouble. too bad her brother’s disappearance has to do with some vaults. they also happen to be cursed which does not bode well for the school or its occupants. at least she will have a little help from her friends.





	The Cursed Ice

TITLE; the cursed ice  
SERIES; curse breakers  
DISCLAIMER; any recognisable titles or characters belong to their respective creators/owners. this is more for fun than anything else.  
SUMMARY; in which a young girl wants to find her brother and get through her schooling without any trouble. too bad her brother’s disappearance has to do with some vaults. they also happen to be cursed which does not bode well for the school or its occupants. at least she will have a little help from her friends.  
FANDOM: Hogwarts: A Mystery/JK Rowling’s Wizarding World

 

[|] pro. [|]

THE NEWS CAME as soon as she was opening her acceptance letter. Her older siblings were due home at any moment. What was meant to be a happy occasion was about to be ruined. The eleven year old started to bit at her worn out nails, her green eyes staring at the whiteness of her door. There was a horrible feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach.

“Where is he?” The loud question made her very being quiver as she set down the letter. She quietly clambered off her bed and pulled open her door. There were three figures standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her mother looked painfully exhausted as her face was turned towards the front door.

The girl didn’t recognise the two strangers standing there. Nor did she sense anything pleasant from them. From the way her sister was being cradled by their father, she instantly knew that something was wrong.

“Where’s Jacob?” She basically repeated her mother’s question after stopping at the top of the stairs. Three pairs of eyes whipped around to stare at her; two bright blue and the other matching her own. The woman in the official looking cloak eyed her in obvious suspicion. That was when her father spoke up.

“Effy, why don’t you go back to your room? Jess can accompany you,” Julian spoke, his smile looked forced. Estefania knew that grown ups only used that look when hiding. Jessica moved to go up the stairs but the youngest sibling shook her head. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Stubbornness runs in the family, I see.” The man by the doorway sneered, his dark orbs glaring at Julian. “Trevelyan, you understand that this is your fault. You encouraged -“

“I do not appreciate that tone you’re using, Rosier.” Maisie snapped, turning back to the two. “Whilst I hold no grudge for the Ministry, I must advice that you leave immediately. My son has gone missing and you’ve come to what? Offer your condolences or to treat us as suspects? Does it look like we know what happened?”

“All we know was that your son was investigating the vaults. Do you realise how dangerous and reckless that is?” The woman spoke up, her tone soften than her previous looks. “Frances, do you want to explain this to Moody? I’m sure he’d love to know we resort to thuggish behaviours now.”

“Ramona, we need to-“

“We’ll come back when they have,” she looked over to the two girls on the stairs, “Processed the news. I apologise for my useless colleague; he has no heart. Please contact us when you are ready.” With that said, Ramona dragged out an annoyed Frances. 

Estefania knew that the Rosier were evil but she didn’t know to what extent. Her eyes soon found her parents, something wet already sliding down her cheeks. What had they meant that her brother was missing?

“Mum, why must you speak to Felix’s-“

“Jessica, I told you to stay away from him.” Their mother’s words stung and the latter visibly shuddered. She then hugged, climbed up the stairs and the slamming of her door echoed through the house. “Estefania,” Maisie added, her tone still icy. “Please go up to your room. Now.” Without another word, Estefania moved back the corridor, her whole body shaking. Something wasn’t right here.


End file.
